The Perfect Proposal
by Kristen3
Summary: An evening spent babysitting Alice leads Niles to an important decision. One-shot. Inspired by "True Love and the Dragon" by Mrs. Pepperpot. Rating is for a tiny bit of innuendo.


**Author's Note: **This story was inspired by "True Love and the Dragon," by Mrs. Pepperpot. I had originally envisioned it as a sequel, but when I reread the story, I realized that my idea would work better on its own. This is an AU take on "The Proposal." Just a bit of fluff that I couldn't resist writing. :)

Niles sat in the living room, wondering how much more of this he would have to stand. Roz had enlisted Daphne to babysit Alice for the evening, and Niles was her reluctant helper. It wasn't that he hated children, or that he didn't like Alice. It was just that the little girl had so much _energy_.

Daphne, on the other hand, was thoroughly enjoying herself. Sure, Alice was a handful, but it was fun, getting to do "girl things," like play with dolls and read books. These were things she'd never gotten to do when she was Alice's age. Growing up with brothers had left Daphne a bit starved for these moments. Alice was becoming more and more like her mother by the day. She had no fear of expressing an opinion or stating her likes and dislikes. This meant that she was also quite a chatterbox.

Niles privately wondered if Alice would follow Roz's footsteps in other ways when she was older.

Fortunately, Daphne had managed to convince their young charge to sit still and watch some TV. The cartoons were hardly what Niles considered quality television, but it kept Alice entertained. At least the noise level in the apartment had gone down a bit. After all, residents of the Montana were not fond of noises, especially at night.

Suddenly, Alice turned her attention from the TV. She glanced over at Daphne. "I'm tired."

"Well, why don't we turn off the TV, so you can lie down on the couch?"

The child considered the offer for a moment. "I want my mommy."

Daphne walked over to where Alice sat. "I know, sweetheart." She checked her watch. The concert Roz and her date had gone to would probably be ending in a half-hour or so. But, if things were going well, that wouldn't necessarily mean that Alice would be going home soon. "But if you lie on the couch, and I read you a story, you can go to sleep. And the next thing you know, your mum will be here."

"Well, OK," Alice replied uncertainly.

Daphne picked up the small backpack the girl had brought with her. "Let's go put your pajamas on." She took Alice's hand, and led her into Niles' bathroom.

Now left alone, Niles couldn't help falling in love with his angel all over again. Taking care of Alice was second nature to her. It didn't matter that Alice was Roz's daughter and they were just babysitting. Daphne loved Alice as her own, no questions asked.

Niles and Daphne were a couple now, and they had been for some time. Neither had openly discussed the subject of marriage, but Niles knew they were both thinking about it. He had been thinking of ways he could propose. He was seriously considering giving Wolfgang Puck a call. Who better to prepare a meal for the most romantic night of Daphne's life? Everything would have to be perfect, because that's what Daphne deserved.

Daphne and Alice emerged from the bathroom then. "Now, why don't you lie on the couch, and I'll read to you. All right?"

Alice nodded sleepily. Daphne sat on the couch, and Alice crawled up next to her. Daphne opened up the picture book that had been in the backpack alongside the pajamas. She softly began to read the rhyming words on each page. Niles did not hear all of it, but the way she read made his heart melt. Her voice was soothing, and it seemed as if this were something she'd done all her life.

Daphne reached the end of the book. She was unsurprised to look down and realize that Alice had fallen asleep on her lap. Looking at her now, so sweet and innocent, it was almost impossible to believe she was the same girl who'd been running around just hours earlier. For a moment, it seemed as if the entire world were still. The only sound in the apartment was Alice's slow breathing.

There was a soft knock at the door. Niles rose immediately to open it. Roz smiled. "Hi. I hope Alice wasn't too much trouble."

To his own great surprise, Niles did not hesitate to answer. "Not at all. We loved having her."

"Thanks, Niles." Roz stepped inside and made her way over to where Daphne sat. "It's time to go, sweetie." She gently woke her daughter.

"Mommy?"

Roz smiled and picked Alice up. "Yup, it's me. Say goodbye to Daphne and Niles."

"Bye-bye," Alice said before falling asleep again on her mother's shoulder.

"Thanks, guys," Roz said as she prepared to leave. "I'll find some way to make this up to you, I promise." With that, she took her daughter and walked out the door.

"I suppose I should pick up the crayons and things that Alice left behind." Daphne quickly busied herself returning Niles' apartment to its former state.

Since Daphne was distracted, she did not notice that Niles slipped out of the room and retrieved something out of his study. He came back before his angel even knew he'd been gone.

"I love you," Daphne finally said, walking over to where he sat. "I know you didn't want to do this, but I love spending time with Alice. I get to do all the things I never go to. I love me brothers, but I always wished for a sister."

Niles smiled and kissed her. "Oh, my love. I like watching you spend time with her. You were happy, and that makes _me_ happy. Alice really loves you."

Daphne blushed. "Well, it's hard not to love her." She looked at the ground, thinking how wonderful it would be to have a child of her own someday.

When he saw the look on her face, Niles knew at once that this was the moment. He took a deep breath. "Daphne, my angel..." Daphne looked up when she heard her name. Niles looked into her eyes, and suddenly, his mind went blank.

"Niles, what is it?"

He took a moment to feel the object in his pocket one more time. "Daphne, I've been wanting to ask you something lately. This isn't how I planned to do it at all, but it just feels like the perfect moment. After seeing the way you treat Alice, and how you love her as if she were your own child, I know that there is no one else on earth I would ever want to start a family with. Will you do me the great honor of giving me your hand?" He took her hand, and at the same moment, he removed the ring from his pocket. He slipped it on her finger as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Oh, Niles. This is beautiful!" She gasped as she looked at the ring. "I've been wondering, of course, when we would take this step. But I know what you've been through, and I didn't want to rush you. After everything that's happened to us over the years, I know that there's no one else I'd rather marry." She kissed him deeply.

"I've been wanting to propose to you forever. Since we met, in fact. But I wanted to do it the right way. I wanted it to be a magical moment you would remember the rest of your life."

Daphne smiled. "I will. I could never forget this. And this ring will always be here to remind me of how lucky I am." She placed her hand across her heart. She remembered the last time that a man had asked her to marry him. At the time, she'd thought it was romantic that Donny wanted to do it in front of her family. But this, sharing this private moment with Niles, was so much more special. They would celebrate with their family later.

As she and Niles walked hand in hand up the stairs, Daphne thought of all the things she owed to the Crane family. But of course, she had to remember to thank Alice also, for making this wonderful night possible.

**The End**


End file.
